La condanna
by Belial the MadHatter
Summary: Credi di essere l'unica ad odiare la propria condanna, Linachan?


_Grazie, Hyl. per il tuo lavoro di beta-reader!_ .

**La condanna**

Lo spettacolo che sto ammirando è tra i più belli che abbia mai visto e, considerata la mia vita d'avventure, c'è da crederci.  
Bambini che corrono felici, inseguendosi. Qualche volta ruzzolano a terra, ma subito si rialzano, magari con il visetto sporco. Sono così teneri mentre complottano qualche marachella... tanto da strapparmi un sorriso.  
Poco distante, i più grandicelli e gli adolescenti si allenano con la spada sotto lo sguardo vigile di un adulto. Tutti gli altri sono seduti all'ombra di un frutteto intenti a parlare e ridere. Tra loro spicca un uomo molto anziano, con la tendenza ad assopirsi.  
Guardandoli, sono felice e allo stesso tempo soffro perché tornano alla luce ricordi di momenti felici... così dolcemente velenosi perché così lontani, precedenti la scoperta della mia condanna... Ho rinunciato alla mia parte in questo spettacolo e non potrà mai essermi restituita. Non posso più aspirare a quella gioia e quella serenità. Però, so che, per quanto possa soffrirne, farei di nuovo questa stessa scelta, imboccherei nuovamente la terza via che nessuno immaginava.  
Lacrime che non sapevo di versare mi riscuotono.  
_Comportarsi così non è da me. Non dovrei nemmeno sapere cosa significa la parola "rimpianto"!_  
Dopo un'ultima occhiata, abbandono il mio nascondig... punto d'osservazione sull'albero e me ne vado, lasciando la casa alle mie spalle, appena oltre il ciglio della foresta.  
Per un po' dimentico ogni cosa, abbandonandomi all'ascolto dei suoni del bosco, lasciando che il vento mi scompigli i capelli. Ma è destino che la mia tranquillità non abbia lunga durata. Percependo una presenza conosciuta alle mie spalle, sospiro esasperata e mi giro.  
- Per la millesima volta, la mia risposta è no. -  
- Andiamo, Lina-chan, esageri sempre: è solo la seicentonovantesima volta. -  
esclama sorridendo, mentre una delle mie sopracciglia guizza verso l'alto.  
- Le stai anche contando! In ogni caso, la risposta non cambia. E non chiamarmi Lina-chan! -  
- Posso sempre sperare di prenderti per sfinimento. -  
Sbuffo prima di rispondergli:  
- Come se fosse così facile farmi cambiare idea... -  
- Ad ogni modo, non è per quello che sono qui. -  
E per quale altro motivo il Trickest Priest dovrebbe tormentarmi? A parte la speranza di divenire il bersaglio di un Dragon Slave a forza di tormentarmi, naturalmente.  
- Allora? -  
- Un uccellino mi ha dato un messaggio destinato a te. -  
Lo guardo stupita. Per quanto esperta di mazoku, è strano trovarsi di fronte il Trickest Priest nelle vesti di messaggero. I DarkLord attualmente esistenti, e Zelas Metallium in particolare, preferiscono un approccio più subdolo. Anche se rimane sempre la possibilità che il messaggio sia qualcosa del tipo "Unisciti a noi o muori"... ma dubito che i DarkLord possano essere definiti "uccellini". Piuttosto direi "bestiacce"...  
- Il messaggio? -  
Il suo sorriso ha ceduto per un momento, oppure è stata solo una mia impressione?  
- Dice che dovresti andare da lui questa notte... altrimenti te ne pentirai. -  
Sapevo che questo giorno sarebbe arrivato, ma non sono abbastanza forte da sopportare anche questo! Non ora!  
Mi sforzo di trovare la forza per non far tremare la mia voce, mentre chiedo:  
- Questo uccellino... è affidabile? -   
Fa una smorfia mentre risponde... come se avesse già detto troppo...  
- Non sbaglia mai. -  
Se mi avesse trafitto con il suo bastone, avrei sofferto meno.  
_I particolari, Lina. Concentrati sui particolari!_ urla dentro di me la speranza... quella stessa speranza che mi ha fatto vincere tante battaglie. La vittoria si trova nei dettagli, assieme alla pazzia e la possibilità che Xelloss si sbagli.  
- Philia? -  
_Fa' che si tratti di Philia e di uno scherzo di pessimo gusto!_  
Scuote la testa.  
- In quel caso avrei detto una lucertolona obesa con le ali. -  
Non è un sorriso molto allegro quello che gli rivolgo.  
- Hai idea di quello che ti avrebbe fatto se ti avesse sentito? -  
Sembra ponderare la cosa per un momento.  
- Certo... Devo fare in modo che, la prossima volta, lo senta. -  
Sorride estatico e mi sforzo di emettere una risatina.  
Attorno a me, il mondo inizia a crollare e solo io ne sono consapevole.

È notte.  
Potrei fermarmi ed andarmene. Potrei fuggire lontano e cercare di dimenticare tutto. Non credo sia poi così difficile dimenticare gli anni più belli della propria vita. Ma Xelloss e quello stramaledetto veggente hanno ragione: me ne pentirei.   
Chissà poi chi è questo indovino... Dolphin Deep Sea non è tipo da usarmi tale gentilezza o, considerati i rapporti non proprio idilliaci con la Greatest Beast, avrebbe mandato una delle sue subordinate. Quindi, tra i mazoku o a loro disposizione si trova un altro veggente che per qualche motivo ha voluto aiutarmi. Ma perché? Non sarà certo questo a farmi passare dalla loro parte...  
Metto da parte questi pensieri e mi avvicino alla casa. I cani non abbaieranno perché conoscono il mio odore, quindi devo solo stare attenta a non produrre rumore.  
_Ho paura_, ammetto a me stessa. Più di quanta ne abbia avuta affrontando Shabranigdo, DarkStar e Phibrizio perché, con una sola piccola frase potrebbe ferirmi mortalmente. E se...  
La nostra... la sua stanza è sempre la stessa, al primo piano, e la finestra è aperta.  
Entro silenziosa e rimango a bocca aperta: la luce della luna mi mostra un luogo in cui il tempo si è fermato. Non ha cambiato o spostato nulla... probabilmente nell'armadio ci sono ancora i miei abiti...  
Stupido, maledetto stupido! Perché? **Perché!** Perché non mi ha dimenticato e si è trovato un'altra? Sarebbe stato più facile dirgli addio!  
A quanto pare il suo istinto è sempre all'erta: non ho fatto alcun rumore, ma sa che mi trovo qui.  
- Sei tu, Lina? -  
La sua voce è cambiata, ma ha mantenuto il suo tono tranquillo e sereno.  
- Sì. -  
sussurro, mentre mi avvicino.  
La luce della luna non lo raggiunge e rimane un'ombra indistinta seduta sul letto. Ringrazio il cielo che sia così: so cosa vedrei, ma non posso accettarlo.  
- Sono contento che tu sia tornata. -  
afferma e si sposta, lasciandomi abbastanza spazio perché possa sedermi accanto a lui. Lo accontento.  
- Non sei arrabbiato? Dopo tutti questi anni... -  
Mi interrompe, appoggiando un dito sulle mie labbra.  
- Tutto dimenticato grazie al mio cervello di medusa. -  
La paura scompare, cancellata da quel soprannome. Vorrei scusarmi, vorrei... vorrei dirgli quanto lo amo e quanto mi è mancato, ma le parole mi sfuggono e sono pericolosamente vicina alle lacrime.  
- Mi sei mancata. -  
È sempre stato lui il più bravo ad esprimere i propri sentimenti.  
- Anche tu, mi sei mancato anche tu... -  
mormoro e lo abbraccio.  
_L.o.N., quanto è fragile!_  
Inizio a versare lacrime che ho trattenuto per anni, lacrime di solitudine, di dolore, di felicità per aver ritrovato quel sentimento che ci univa, di disperazione per ciò che lo attende... che mi attende!  
Le sue braccia mi stringono più forte, poi si discosta un poco e mi guarda.  
- Non devi piangere. È il destino di ogni essere umano. -  
Asciuga le mie lacrime con la sua mano. La trattengo e la appoggio sulla mia guancia per sentire il suo calore.  
- Come fai ad essere così calmo? -  
- Perché sei qui con me. -  
Non ha perso il suo tocco: arrossisco e le lacrime minacciano di tornare.  
Lo lascio andare quando, lentamente, posa la testa sulle mie ginocchia.   
Gli accarezzo il viso, come facevo un tempo. Ora vi sono rughe che la mia mano non conosce, segni di un tempo che non ho trascorso con lui... a causa della mia condanna.  
- I ragazzi sarebbero felici di vederti. -  
Non lo correggo, non voglio che ricordi che non sono più ragazzi. E dubito che sarebbero contenti di rivedermi dopo tanto tempo, non dopo averli abbandonati a quel modo. _Meglio che continuino a credere che io sia morta._  
- Credo vogliano ringraziarti per tutte le volte in cui li hai aiutati. -   
Stupida, mi blocco per un momento e poi gli chiedo:  
- Sanno che... -  
- Credi esistano tante maghe che lanciano DragonSlave senza alcuna remora, non si facciano scrupolo ad attaccare banditi e non temano di affrontare draghi e mazoku? -  
Sorrido.  
- Un paio, se consideri Mistral... -  
e almeno altre sette tra nipoti, pro-nipoti e pro-pro-nipoti.  
- Almeno lei non ha i DemonBlood per fare più danni... -  
Credo che al buio si sia comunque accorto della mia occhiataccia ed inizia a ridere.  
Non sono mai riuscita a rimanere arrabbiata con lui a lungo e presto la mia risata si aggiunge alla sua.  
Quando torna il silenzio, sento di avere la forza per dirglielo.  
- Ti amo e ti amerò sempre. -  
- Lo so. -  
Il tono è così sicuro da cancellare ogni dubbio ed ogni paura che potessero ancora annidarsi nel mio cuore.   
Mi chino su di lui e lo bacio. Un bacio leggero, a fior di labbra.  
In questo momento vorrei avere più potere, più di quanto già non possieda, per fermare il tempo perché questo attimo non finisca mai e lui rimanga con me per sempre. Ma, nemmeno ora che posso sconfiggere facilmente Xelloss, posso farlo. E la mia condanna pesa su di me come mai prima, schiacciandomi.  
Passa una mano tra i miei capelli e sussurra:  
- Non sentirti in colpa. Io non te ne ho mai data. -  
Ancora una volta, le lacrime minacciano di tornare, mentre scuoto la testa, incapace di formulare una frase coerente.  
- Ti amo. -  
- Lo so. -  
rispondo,  
- Lo so. -  
Sorride, mentre si addormenta tra le mie braccia.  
Il suo respiro si fa leggero, sempre di più, fino a smettere del tutto.  
Piango in silenzio, mentre stringo più forte il suo corpo.

Di fronte a me ci sono le tombe dei cinque Eroi mortali. Una è stata scavata da poco, ma non piango, perché so che non lo vorrebbero.  
Qui giacciono Amelia Will Telsa Saillon e suo marito, Zelgadiss Graywords, i sovrani che hanno portato Sailoon all'apice della sua potenza e del suo prestigio.   
Ecco Sylphiel Nels Lahda... amica fedele nel momento del bisogno, aiutò Gourry ad allevare i nostri figli, senza pretendere nulla, senza dare peso ai pettegolezzi sulla loro presunta relazione.   
Qui riposa Gourry Gabriev, mio marito, il padre dei miei figli. Alla fine l'età ha avuto la meglio sul suo sangue elfico.  
È così difficile credere che non ci sia più, che non potrò più sentire la sua voce o osservarlo da lontano! Mi sembra tutto incubo... la mia condanna, il loro invecchiare e morire... perché non sono solo frutto della mia fantasia! ... Perché mai, nella mia mente, avrei potuto concepire un tale supplizio. Infine, l'ultima tomba. Sulla lapide è inciso "Lina Inverse".  
Pochi al mondo sanno che si tratta di una menzogna e della difesa migliore per proteggere la mia famiglia dagli assalti dei demoni minori, eternamente desiderosi di farsi un nome sulla mia pelle. Tra questi pochi i DarkLord e i loro subordinati (impossibile nasconderglielo visto l'aiuto di Xelloss per la mia "dipartita"), i DragonLord, Luna, Milgazia, Philia, Val... e il veggente dei mazoku, chiunque esso sia.  
Quella tomba è il simbolo della terza via. Dovendo decidere tra la morte e il servire mazoku o divinità, ho creato la mia strada, un sentiero sottile al confine tra "Bene" e "Male"... non che questo li abbia scoraggiati: le offerte di alleanza si sprecano...  
Ora la vedo per quello che è in realtà: una scelta egoista, quasi infantile, ma _umana_, perché solo gli umani possono imboccare una via del genere... perché solo gli umani hanno la possibilità di scegliere e rifiutano di farlo. Ed umani sono i miei desideri più grandi: **voglio vivere** e **voglio essere libera**, persino ora che il mondo che conosco sta scomparendo, perché ogni istante merita di essere vissuto e la voglia di conoscere mi consuma.  
È questa la mia condanna: essere viva.  
La magia del Chaos mi ha cambiato, mi ha resa immortale. Dall'età di 16 anni, dal giorno in cui castai il Giga Slave contro Phibrizio, nulla, nel mio aspetto, è cambiato. Una condanna adatta ad una giovane maga che sperava di crescere e smettere di sembrare una bambina, che desiderava invecchiare al fianco di suo marito e spegnersi dolcemente, circondata da figli e nipoti.  
Volevo una vita lunga ed avventurosa? Beh, grazie al GoldenLord, non avrà mai fine! E come bonus, ha aggiunto anche un certo incremento nelle mie capacità di maga, tanto da permettermi di sorpassare Xelloss in potenza senza usare i DemonBlood.  
Quante volta ho urlato al cielo quello che pensavo di tutto questo, sperando che, prima o poi, Lei si stufi di me e mi liberi? Tutto inutile, rimango la Sua pedina preferita.  
Considerati i miei poteri, gli unici che possano ancora uccidermi sono i DarkLord, i frammenti di Shabranigdo o i DragonLord e dubito che lo faranno mai. Certo, potrei smettere di lottare o suicidarmi, ma è contro ogni mio principio... e ho la netta sensazione che Lei non mi permetterà di sfuggirLe a questo modo.  
Così, eccomi qui di fronte alla mia tomba, consapevole di essere condannata all'eternità.  
I miei figli, quelle stesse creature che ho partorito e poi abbandonato 70 anni fa, sono cresciuti, sono invecchiati! Potrei tranquillamente essere scambiata per una delle mie pro-nipoti! Ma la mia condanna protrae ombre anche sui miei discendenti: ha donato loro un'innaturale lunga vita. Invecchiano meno velocemente delle persone comuni, se feriti, guariscono più in fretta, le malattie più comuni non li sfiorano. E in futuro... vedranno appassire e morire i loro cari, proveranno lo stesso dolore che provo ora sulla tomba dell'uomo che ho amato. E non potrò fare nulla per loro, solo addossarmi la colpa, proteggerli da lontano ed eliminare ogni possibile traccia o accenno alla magia del Chaos a disposizione degli esseri umani.  
Li vedrò nascere, avere dei figli e morire fino a rimanere l'unica a ricordare tutti i nomi e le vite... E, nonostante tutto, voglio continuare a vivere!  
Non sono assolutamente ipocrita!  
- Cerca di non farti venire idee strane. -  
Da quanto è qui?  
- Non ho diritto ad un po' di tempo da sola? -  
sbotto, rabbiosa.  
Il pensiero di fare a fettine questo mazoku ficcanaso usando il Laguna Blade è molto allettante...  
So che è irragionevole, ma non posso fare a meno di considerarlo responsabile per quanto accaduto. Se non mi avesse cercato... ora non starei soffrendo, per me lui sarebbe ancora vivo, raggiungibile! Non un ammasso di cibo per vermi!  
- Una settimana di pensieri sempre più cupi mi sembra sufficiente. Di questo passo causerai un'indigestione a tutti i demoni della zona! -  
- Ero convinta che l'ingordigia dei mazoku non avesse limiti... -  
Il tono della mia voce è così velenoso che io stessa ne rimango sorpresa. In ogni caso la situazione non cambia: la sua presenza non è gradita.  
- Ma, alla lunga, quantità eccessive di disperazione possono nauseare... -  
_Sì, come no... e io sono la Greatest Beast._  
- Già, una settimana di disperazione corrisponde certamente a 70 anni di solitudine, di lontananza da Gourry e dalla mia famiglia, rimanendo nascosta a guardarli quanto il mio posto era con loro! Tanto per voi mazoku il tempo non ha importanza visto che avete di fronte l'eternità. -  
Ora i suoi occhi sono aperti e mi fissano imperscrutabili.  
- Intendi forse che 70 anni per noi mazoku scorrono diversamente? -  
Non mi curo di rispondere verbalmente, basta la mia espressione a trasmettergli il messaggio, ovvero "Certo ed ora vattene e non mi disturbare più".  
Per un attimo tutto è silenzio. Poi la sua risata, una risata non maligna o ironica, ma assolutamente divertita, risuona nell'aria.   
_Come si permette di ridere!_  
La tentazione di usare il Laguna Blade e liberare il mondo dalla sua presenza è sempre più forte.  
- Esseri umani... così convinti di essere unici, speciali, mentre, in realtà, non sono altro che pedine uguali alle altre. -  
Dopo questo commento, ritorna serio.  
- Sai, Lina, il tempo accomuna le razze perché nessuno può sfuggire al suo fluire. C'è perfino chi teorizza che si tratti di una manifestazione della Madre. È diverso solo il modo in cui usiamo il tempo: voi umani all'eterna ricerca del potere, noi mazoku per distruggere questo mondo e le divinità nel tentativo di mandare all'aria i nostri piani. -   
_Laguna Blade o Elmekia Lance e Laguna Blade? ... Meglio la diplomazia: Zelas Metallium è affezionata al suo Priest._  
- Se la lezione è finita, puoi andartene. -  
_Torna a scodinzolare dalla tua padrona e lasciami in pace. È così difficile?_  
Probabilmente sì visto che è ancora qui.  
- Permettimi di darti un consiglio, Lina, perché in questo stato sarebbe troppo facile per le divinità mandare qualcuno a pronunciare le parole che vuoi sentirti dire e convincerti a passare dalla loro parte. E la mia Signore non ne sarebbe compiaciuta. -  
- E se fosse, cosa faresti? Non sei abbastanza potente per uccidermi. -  
Il suo sorriso è compiaciuto.  
- Ma è ciò che vorresti, vero? Spiacente, ma nessuno ti libererà dalla tua condanna. In nessun caso. -  
_Basta così!_  
Inizio a castare il Laguna Blade, ma prima che possa finire il primo verso, lui si teletrasporta di fronte a me e mi afferra per il braccio per impedirmi di allontanarmi. Lo fisso negli occhi, pronta a colpirlo con tutta la forza fisica che possiedo.  
- Ricordati, Lina. Puoi non controllare la lunghezza della tua vita, ma essere pienamente in controllo di tutto il resto. Non puoi impedire agli altri di morire, ma puoi controllare la tua reazione alla loro morte. Puoi non controllare gli eventi della tua vita, ma almeno ti è dato il tempo per affrontarli. -  
_Eh?_  
La rabbia scompare perché la sorpresa è troppa. Xelloss, un mazoku... anzi, il Trickest Priest che pronuncia parole di conforto!   
Sorride al mio stupore.  
- Credi di essere l'unica ad odiare la propria condanna, Lina-chan? -  
Mi lascia andare e, prima di scomparire, si china per sussurrarmi all'orecchio:  
- Voi umani siete così avidi. Cercate il potere e quando lo ottenete, rifiutate la condanna che comporta possederlo e cercate di ribellarvi. -  
_Quale sarebbe la pena che dovrebbe scontare? ..._  
E mi trovo ad interrogarmi su un argomento a cui non avevo mai pensato.  
_Qual è la condanna che mazoku e divinità scontano per avere il potere?_

**The End**


End file.
